


Three Siblings

by Blanska



Series: Black Heart - Pirates of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Antiva, Gen, Pirates, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanska/pseuds/Blanska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three siblings are still trying to figure out how to work together in this new way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Siblings

Ercan was sitting on the chair in front of Lale’s desk. His feet were propped up on it, and after a while he began to rock the chair on its two legs without even noticing what he was doing. He was also fiddling with the band in his left wrist. He undid it, then slowly rolled it around his wrist again, then did the same around his fingers. He was still paying attention to his sister, who was walking up and down the room, talking about literally everything that concerned her work. She was very focused on the problems of trade here in Port Campana, and based on her endless vent of words, these matters were all waiting for her to fix them. Ercan was sure that the situation wasn’t as grim as she tended to describe it. Then he noticed something she had said, that just didn’t seem right.

“Fornaro, you said?” he asked her immediately.

“Yes. We have a deal about some cargo that he can sell in Antiva City.” Lale replied in a professional tone.

“And what kind of deal would that be?” Ercan sniggered. “Is he planning to swim to Antiva City? One crate at a time?” at this point he couldn’t hold back his amusement anymore and gave a loud, heartfelt laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Lale stood so stiffly next to her desk, she almost looked like a victim of a freezing spell. 

“He has no ship anymore.” Ercan answered, his eyes still filled with laughter.   
Lale slowly sank back to her chair with an empty expression on her face and a bitter sigh. 

“I thought you knew…” he said.

“I didn’t.” Lale almost snapped at her brother but it turned out that suddenly she was too weak to do so, and her tone quickly turned hopeless and desperate. “How could I have known?”

“Everyone was talking about it.” they heard Özge finally joining the conversation, from her armchair in the corner of the room. “I knew like three days ago.”

“I was a little busy.” suddenly Lale sounded outright hostile toward her sister. “Unlike some people I’m actually doing something.”

“Hey!” Ercan cut into her words instinctively. “She’s working just as hard as you and I. You know that.”

“Yes. I know.” Lale sighed as she supported her forehead with one of her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little edgy, that’s all.

“But I don’t understand something.” the borther turned towards Özge. “You said you knew about it three days ago. But he’s lost the ship only yesterday.”

“Yes, but I assumed that’s what was going to happen.” she looked at both of her siblings with her innocent, dark eyes, then explained it further:

“I hear all sorts of things at the tavern. I’ve heard about how Fornaro got hold of his ship, he had actually made a deal with Captain Gérard. Gérard wanted him to smuggle some explosives out of the island, and in return after the job was done, Fornaro could keep the ship. But three days ago, there was a fire a few miles away from here, remember? It was the warehouse where Gérard was keeping his explosives. By then half of the stuff was already in Fornaro’s hold, but someone destroyed the other half. So when Fornaro arrived back to the port, Gérard wanted his ship back and when his former partner refused to let go of it, he took it by force.”

A stunned – but kind of impressed – silence followed Özge’s explanation, but Lale was still a little confused. “But how do you know all this? I doubt that these men talk about all their secrets in public so carelessly.”

“They do, if they had enough drinks.” the younger sister remarked. “Usually they are more cautious though. But they don’t mind me strolling about, bringing them more ale. 

“I think you two need to talk more.” Ercan remarked slowly.

“Not only talk, but write these things down.” Lale added with sudden enthusiasm. “But you need to make sure that no one sees your notes.”

“I could take notes after my shift ends. I can remember what they said.” Özge agreed.

Ercan could see the hint of a smile on Lale’s face as she truned to him once again, and stated with slight relief in her tone. “This is perfect.”


End file.
